1. Field
Embodiments relate to imaging apparatuses, and transmission and reception apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Imaging apparatuses transmit a signal, such as electromagnetic waves, to an object and obtain information about, for example, a shape or a position of the object, by receiving a reflected signal. The frequency of the signal may be measured by temporally changing a frequency of the transmission signal.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-501978, for example.